De los defectos de Lily Evans
by Jaione31
Summary: Lily descubrirá que escuchar a escondidas puede ser lo peor... o lo mejor. "Soy consciente de que ella no es la chica más guapa ni la más amable de Hogwarts pero está... está viva, Canuto. Todo en ella está vivo. Lily es arte, Lily es deporte, Lily es música."


_**SUMMARY:**_ Lily descubrirá que escuchar a escondidas puede ser lo peor... o lo mejor. "_Soy consciente de que ella no es la chica más guapa ni la más amable de Hogwarts pero está... está viva, Canuto. __**Todo en ella está vivo**__._**Lily es arte, Lily es deporte, Lily es música**._"_

_NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Los personajes que aquí aparecen están tan lejos de pertenecerme como de que en el mundo se acaban las guerras y el hambre. Dicho queda._

* * *

**De los defectos de Lily Evans**

"No te obsesiones con sus virtudes, y empápate de sus defectos. Así sabrás si la amas en verdad"

_** Anónimo**_

* * *

Lily se quedó a medio entrar. Había ido a buscar a Remus para — como no — ir a la biblioteca, y en su lugar se ha encontrado con lo que — parecía ser— una reunión de "los merodeadores" como se hacen llamar desde segundo curso el grupo conformado por Peter Pettigrew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y James Potter. En otro tiempo, Lily probablemente hubiera entrado en la habitación sin llamar.

_Peter se hubiera sonrojado, Black hubiera hecho algún comentario entre soez y mordaz que ella hubiera cortado de raíz con una réplica ingeniosa, Remus la hubiera sonreído y él... él se hubiera derretido_, mirándola como siempre lo hacía, como un creyente que contempla a su **dios en carne y hueso** por primera vez, para luego revolverse el pelo, no sin cierta arrogancia, y tratar de llamar su atención de alguna manera, tal vez invitándola a salir, o comentando lo guapa que estaba aquella mañana. Antes había odiado esos comentarios.**_ Ahora los extrañaba_**. Tal vez había sido fruto de sus múltiples desplantes, tal vez aquella pelea en el lago había sido la gota que había colmado el vaso. El caso es que ahora Lily no estaba segura de gustarle a James. En lo más mínimo. Él evitaba su mirada, no la tocaba. Apenas le hablaba , y eso que ambos eran Premios Anuales. Pero no. Potter le había aplicado la "ley de hielo", y lo que para ella era una tortura para otras chicas de Hogwarts resultó en una oportunidad para lo que Lily denominaba "dar caza a Potter", y él, dicha sea la verdad, no se había resistido mucho. Para cuando finalizó sexto, y había salido con más de diez chicas y aunque a Lily no le importaba — nada, ni un poco, en absoluto — resultaba un poco molesto que medio Hogwarts se riera de ti por haber dejado escapar "a uno de los chicos más guapos del curso". Sólo eso. Simplemente. Así que cuando escuchó su nombre en medio de la conversación, Lily Evans no pudo — ni quiso — evitar acercar su cabeza a la puerta para oír un poco mejor la conversación que se desarrollaba entre los muchachos.

— Cornamenta, deberías de dejar de intentar aplastar ese nido que tienes en la cabeza sólo porque Evans viene a recoger a Lunático- decía la voz burlona e inconfundible de Black.

— Canuto, no seas tan cruel- dijo Remus medio regañándole. Peter lo corroboró con un gruñido de afirmación.

— Yo creía que te había dejado de gustar, Potter. Tras haberte tirado a Marlenne "tía buena" Mckinnon, no puedes seguir prefiriendo a Evans, ¿verdad?- la voz de el moreno fue como un puñal directo al corazón de Lily. "No te importa, no te importa, no te importa" le recordó su conciencia.

— Cállate, Canuto - replicó ésta vez James. Lily agudizó aún más el oído.

— A James siempre le va a gustar Lily - replicó ésta vez Peter.

— Más quisieras, Colagusano - replicó de nuevo Black- tú lo que quieres es que se casen y tengan un montón de críos - se burló de nuevo el moreno.

— Sirius ...

— Peter tiene razón - ante esto, el corazón de Lily comenzó a latir con más frecuencia de la habitual.

— Ah, ¿sí?- se burló Sirius.

— ¡Oh, por las calzas de Merlín, lo sabes perfectamente, Canuto! Marlenne siempre será Marlenne, y es terriblemente guapa, pero...

— ¿Pero?- lo animó Remus.

— Pero no es pelirroja, ni tiene unos increíbles ojos verdes, ni...

— Pero tiene un buen par de melo...

—¡Sirius!-gritaron Peter y Remus.

— Sí, tiene razón, Marlenne tiene un cuerpo precioso, pero ... ya está, no hay más. No se escribirían poemas sobre ella, ni los Beatles harían una canción en su honor. Es una chica guapa **_y ya está_**\- _todos en ese momento se quedaron mirando a James, que parecía perdido en sus propias palabras_\- Pero _**Lily**_... _Lily_ tiene esa manera de arrugar la nariz cuando está enfadada conmigo, ya sabéis, como si estuviera oliendo algo espantoso, y tiene cincuenta y dos pecas en la cara, siete de ellas repartidas por el puente de la nariz. Además cuando sonríe le sale un _pequeño hoyuelo en la barbilla_, y _tiene una cicatriz bastante grande en un nudillo de la mano derecha_, porque cuando era pequeña la mordió un cocker- siguió diciendo con cariño- y aún así, es el tipo de persona que sueña con tener un perro.

Lily se quedó paralizada un momento. **_¿Acaso James había memorizado cada una de sus escasas conversaciones?_**

— Tiene _los ojos completamente verdes_, pero con una pequeña _manchita azulada en el iris de su ojo derecho_; es totalmente _descoordinada_ para cualquier actividad física, y no podría tocar una sola nota aunque le fuera la vida en ello,porque _no tiene oído musical_, y aún así adora la música. Cuando se _concentra se sujeta el pelo en un moño_, y le da igual como le quede, porque no es guapa como las demás, _es guapa sin saberlo_, y por eso no le hace falta maquillarse, por eso lee en voz alta poemas de Byron y canta bajito canciones de Sinatra aunque suene como un gato siendo atropellado. Y sé que Lily no es perfecta en absoluto , sé que tiene _la barbilla demasiado puntiaguda_, que sus _ojos son demasiado grandes_, que está _muy delgada y apenas tiene pecho_, que sus _piernas son tan largas y delgadas que a veces parecen alambres_, que es_ orgullosa, testadura, obstinada, con un carácter más voluble incluso que el tuyo propio_.

Lily asumió cada defecto dicho de forma tan cruda por James como una nueva puñalada.

— Y en definitiva - la pelirroja se sobresaltó ligeramente - no, soy consciente de que ella no es la chica más guapa ni la más amable de Hogwarts pero está... está viva, Canuto. _Todo en ella está vivo, por Merlín_.** Lily es arte, Lily es deporte, Lily es música**. _Es un cuadro de Monet cuando se enfada y sus ojos brillan, es que se me acelere el corazón tanto como al jugar un partido de quidditch cuando me regaña y me taladra el pecho con su dedo índice, es escuchar en mi cabeza la letra de "Love me Do" cuando la veo estudiar y mordisquea la punta de su trenza, es leer a todos esos poetas cursis que tanto le gustan a Lunático cuando se burla de mí, y sonríe, y enseña esa pequeña paleta superpuesta que solo la hace parecer más joven de lo que es_. Por eso yo... yo... me gusta. Y nunca me va a dejar de gustar, ¿satisfecho, Canuto?

— Yo no- se burló Sirius- ¡Pelirroja! Ya puedes pasar.

Una Lily con la cara incandescente atravesó la puerta, y sujetó la muñeca de Remus con fuerza.

— E-evans ... L-lily ... y-yo - James estaba a punto de subir un ataque. Entonces sus ojos se encontraron, y él tragó saliva.

— Vale que no lo hago muy bien, pero sé tocar el piano.

— Y-yo, y-yo...

— Y leo poemas de Béquer, no de Byron. Y no canto tan mal como tú, zoquete, que pareces una _banshee_ cada vez que abres la boca.

— Y-yo, e-esto, L-li-E-evans, y-yo...

— Hogsmade. Miércoles. Cinco de la tarde. Las tres Escobas. No llegues tarde - James la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, mientras Lily, sin abandonar su permanente sonrojo, arrastraba a Remus fuera de la habitación.

— Lily Evans me acaba de pedir una cita- replicaba James, monocordemente.

Sirius, al otro lado de la habitación, sonrió malicioso.

— Sabía que funcionaría- dijo con una sonrisita.

— ¿No deberíamos hacer algo? Le va a dar un ataque o algo- comentó Peter mientra veía como James repetía la misma frase una y otra vez.

Sirius se encogió de hombros.

— Es el amor,Colagusano. **Es el amor.**

* * *

**"Piensa en los defectos de la persona a la que amas. Si has sonreído, es que amas de verdad."**

**FIN**

* * *

**Nota de la autora:** Sí, un nuevo oneshot. Y sí, tal vez me estoy pasando, pero es que mientras estaba leyendo totalmente concentrada "Here comes the Marauders" Un fic buenísimo ( se lo recomiendo ampliamente si quieren leer algo bueno de verdad sobre los merodeadores), llegué ala conclusión de que si me gusta tanto es porque representan a Lily como verdaderamente es, una chica guapa sí, pero ninguna diosa, es una chica mundana, algo sabelotodo y rígida. No una Mary Sue, lo cual es algo de agradecer. Así que pensé, que en algún momento, por muy enamorado que estuviese, James se tuvo que dar cuenta de sus defectos, analizarlos y aún y con eso, amarla. Y eso es lo que quería dar a ver con éste fic. Mis mejores deseos,

Jaione.


End file.
